


Our Space Children

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, getting back to writing so this might be shit, klance with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “do you know what’s cuter than these alien babies?” Keith looked at him confusedly, Lance smirked, “you blushing.”Keith was silent for a few ticks, face painted red. “if I wasn’t holding a baby right now, I would’ve punched you.”





	Our Space Children

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll definitely edit this when i have time, i just needed to post this to get back into writing and whatnot..

An in-and-out mission, that’s what it was supposed to be. Just Keith and Lance going in a Galran ship to get important info on disturbances in the peaceful Krootabulan sector.  
Well, not anymore that’s for sure. 

Keith jerked back when he felt one of the small.. Krootabulan.. children latch onto his leg. when he looked down at it, it was smiling at him and talking in complete gibberish. God, he hated this.

“Keith!” Lance shouted from under four laughing Krootabulan children, “help!! I’m dying!!”

Keith rolled his eyes and kneeled down to pick up the one still latched onto his feet. “we have to take them back to the castle before more Galra soldiers show up.”

“I’m too handsome to die.” Lance whispered as he started tickling two children who were laughing even harder now. the other two latched onto his back and started climbing him. yes, Lance was having too much fun. He was also too good with children (no matter the race) because of his nephews and nieces back home that he talks about all the time to Keith. 

Keith groaned and walked to Lance with the smallest of the five children on his hip, “Lance we have to report back to the castle and get these children back to safety.”

Lance sighed, “you’re right.. they’re just so cute!” he started tickling them again, “yesh, you are!” now he was using the baby voice.

“um.. they’re certainly are..” he looked at the four attacking Lance. They had blue scaly skin, very large back-head with three pairs of small spikes on the top, and three fingers on each hand. Keith looked at the one in his hands, it had its mouth open and saliva was everywhere. some even got on his armor, “ch-children?”

“oh wow.” said Lance sarcastically, “you can’t even say one good thing about our children? what has become of this relationship?”

“w-what? they- you- why would you eve- I mean they’re not even human-“ Keith cut off himself as he started to feel his face heat up. how can Lance say stuff like that so casually!?

“what? not ready for kids yet?” said Lance smirking. he stood up with two in his hands and two latched onto his back.

“No! we’ve only been together for two phoebs (months)- how-“ 

“relax, honey. not in front of the kids.” Lance smirked. oh he was having too much fun with this alright.

Keith huffed in annoyance, “let’s just go!”

they walked out of the chamber and down the hall. they’ve taken down all the soldiers on the ship before going inside the chambers and finding the five krootabulan children.

“why do you think they took the children?” asked Lance, he was looking at the one sleeping in his arm. “is it because they’re just so adorable?”

“If I had to guess, I’d say with Voltron and the freedom fighters taking out fleets of the Galra empire and their numbers dropping fast, they want more soldiers. and since Krootabulan are said to be warriors and great hunters-“

“I don’t like that reason, nuh-ah. these dudes right here are too adorable to fight a war.”

“well I’m sure the Galra wouldn’t make them fight as babies. but when these five babies do grow up, they’ll be a force to be reckoned with.” he said looking at the one in his arms, “I’m glad we found them before that happened though.”

“aww. I knew you’d come around and love them as much as I do, Keithy!” 

“shut up.”

“hey, Keith.” Lance stopped walking, and pulled Keith to the wall. they were silent for two doboshes (minutes). 

“did you hear something?” whispered Keith reading his bayard with his free hand.

“do you know what’s cuter than these alien babies?” Keith looked at him confusedly, Lance smirked, “you blushing.”

Keith was silent for a few ticks (seconds). his face painted red. “if I wasn’t holding a baby right now, I would’ve punched you.” 

“look at you blushing even more.” Lance held up one of the babies close to Keith’s face. it babbled and touched his cheeks with both of its tiny hands. “I think Paz is looking for his slightly less cool dad!” 

“you named it?!” 

“yes. HE is our oldest son, so.” Paz started slapping Keith’s cheeks with his tiny hands. “oh, he doesn’t like you calling him ‘it’. I think I’m his favorite now.” he sang the last part so proudly.

Keith backed away and continued walking down the corridors, “let’s just leave this place.”

“don’t you love me anymore?” asked Lance, “what about our space children?”

Keith ignored him and continued walking. he heard a snicker behind him, “quiznack! so, no to the role play? you’re no fun.”

he took a deep breath, “don’tteachthembadwords.”

“what was that?” Lance walked beside him, raising an eyebrow.

“I said- don’t teach them bad words..”

Lance grinned “man, I knew you’d be the boring, overprotective space dad. and I’m the cool space dad.”

“we’ll talk about that later. now we have to get them out of here.” 

“Pase, señor.” said Lance with a little bow. god, he was so cool. Keith was flushing even more now, but thankfully Lance was behind him so he didn’t see.

~

After they returned to the castle and told the others what happened, Keith found himself on the deck with Lance and the five Krootabulan children. And the guardians from their planet coming to return them home. 

Keith could tell Lance was trying hard not to cry. He always did that, always getting attached easily. But not Keith, no sir! he wasn’t easily manipulated by cute things, beside the children weren’t that cute to be honest. 

He wasn’t gonna miss Paz. or Edelira, or the troublemakers Mendo and Maceo. no.  
not even gonna miss little Mi-Na. the one who didn’t close her mouth. it’s gonna be hard getting all that weird alien saliva out of his stuff. god dammit.

Keith felt something hold his hand and squeeze. he looked at Lance. “let’s go to our room.” Keith was dragged by Lance. the other paladins just looked at them and didn’t stop them.

Lance locked the door when they were inside his room. “and here I thought I was the one who was gonna cry when they left.”

“I’m not crying.” Keith sniffled and rubbed his wet eyes. 

Lance sighed. “time moves fast, ha?” 

Keith looked at him questionably. 

“I feel like it was only yesterday when I held little Pazy Paz in my arms,” Lance looked up the ceiling.

“it was six vargas (hours) ago.” Keith giggled.

“ahh, they grow up so fast. and when the time comes, they leave their parents behind.” Lance flopped back onto the bed dramatically. 

Keith snorted, “dork.”

“cool dork space dad. that’s me.” he winked and pulled Keith over him, “but seriously, our children are gonna be so badass. they’ll kick every galran butt in the universe. well, except your cute butt.” Lance squeezed Keith’s butt playfully.

“I thought you’re gonna say something serious.” Keith looked down at Lance, blushing. he pouted. “but.. I do believe that Mi-Na is going to be a great warrior.”

“yeah, she’ll drown Zarkon with all her saliva.” 

“hey! she is teething! but when she grows up, I know she’ll beat Paz in a one-on-one match.” 

“nope. Paz is gonna win.” 

“definitely Mi-Na. I’ve taught her many lessons, she’ll definitely beat him.” Keith dropped on Lance’s chest and put his face in Lance’s neck.

“wow. I didn’t think you’d pick favorites but a-ok.”

Keith hummed and snuggled closer to Lance. yeah, she’ll definitely kick some ass one day.


End file.
